Apprehension
by Annie Maul
Summary: "You seem to care an awful lot about what happens to me." Red X lowered his voice, tentatively placing a fingertip, then two, on her hand as he brushed it softly. "Do you think about me a lot?"
1. The Heist

Those lips of hers barely hung in a pucker, begging me to stop my thievery. "Please, I do not wish to apprehend you." The slight bend of disappointment in Starfire's voice pulled at me, not because of some delusion that I was better than that, but because she thought enough of me to expect some sort of remorse.

Maybe it bothered me because it felt like _pity_. In turn, did the fact that I saw her expression as such mean that I felt bad? It all made me want to growl.

So I growled. Lowering a hand, fingers lightly grasping a glowing red tube, I marched across the sterile floor of the chemical facility, past security lasers, over to the pouting superheroine. "If you don't want to _apprehend _me, don't." Daring her to react, I moved as close as possible without touching her.

Bless her, she doesn't back down. Her posture straightened, fists shoved down at each side, and with those cute little dotted eyebrows creased she leaned towards my mask, daring me right back. "I am sorry, but things do not work in this way. Your planet has laws. If you do not commit the crime, I do not have to take the action." For just a moment, I thought her expression softened, but her stare was as hard as ever. "Please, Red X. I think that you are a kind person,"

Her soft exhale echoed into the dark, filling the space for a moment, calming me down.

"You seem to care an awful lot about what happens to me." I lowered my voice, tentatively placing a fingertip, then two, on her hand as I brushed it softly. "Do you think about me a lot?"

Irritated, she protested, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. My focus was on her hand, which hadn't moved away. With a gentle sweep, nothing threatening, same fluidity I'd use to slip a handcuff off, I grasped her fingers. "Well, I think of _you_."

I cupped her fingers in mine with an underhand grip, thumb pressing them gently into my palms. No threats (for now). No trap. She could have her hands back if she wanted. Starfire didn't answer.

"No, of course you don't think of me." I set the tube of Xenothium down to take her other hand. "And I don't take it personally. I don't expect that you do, seeing how Bird Boy's probably crushing on you day and night."

"He is kind." She trembled.

"And you think _I'm_ kind." My hand ran up her arm.

"I, I do." Her eyes closed.

"You have no reason to."

"I do," she repeated.

"I'm a criminal."

"Yes." The alien girl broke one hand out of my grasp, sliding it to the side of my face. I reeled back from her. Trying to slip away I tried to pull my other hand back, but she gripped me, a subtle yet pointed reminder of her superior strength.

My free hand moved towards my belt. She glanced down, tightened her grip on my hand, and closed the distance between us with a single step. Her belly pressed against mine, completely blocking the belt.

"You would not be here, had you not needed more of the Xenothium. Am I correct?" Her hand slipped higher along my head.

It was my turn to be silent.

"Do not waste your precious power source; you will not lose me so easily." My teeth were clenched, and my hands were tense, but I allowed her to release the clasps that held my mask on.

With a shrug I let it slip to the floor, following it with my eyes as it plunked against the ground. It bounced once, and then rolled awkwardly near my feet.

A hand rest on my face, with soft skin as I'd always imagined. She was warmer than I realized she'd be. "Cutie, do you think you can come arrest me faster if you know my face?"

"No," she answered. "It would be difficult to lose me; I am a trained warrior." Her fingers slid to my chin. "I was simply curious. Your eyes are very blue. _And very kind_."

Before I could reply, her hand tugged at the back of my neck, and her lips were against mine; they were just as hot as her fingers had been. Starfire's eyes were closed and she hummed softly for a good few seconds. It took a moment for me to get my bearings— the mask was quick to grab. Exit was close. Heart shooting through my chest. Her hand still closed over mine. A soft floral scent in her hair, one hand of mine free, damn it. I sheathed those fingers in her hair, caressing the back of her neck until they met her neck guard.

_Why is this happening? Who cares, take advantage. That's what thieves do._

But, as if what I did had no real consequence, Starfire pulled away with a smile. "German. Italian. I did not previously know these. I thank you."

"…Wha?" _Smooth_.

With one sweep, she snatched the tube of Xenothium I'd set down, and with another she retrieved my mask, handing it back to me. "Now, as I have said, I truly do wish for you to refrain from stealing." With a glance to her communicator, produced from a pocket, she turned back towards me. "The other Titans are coming. Please, make with the haste and escape before we are forced to capture you."

Unbelievable! Sneaky! I wanted her more.

"You are low on the power source, are you not?" She asked, innocently taunting me. "Time is, of the essence, is that the correct phrase?"

"It is, Cutie. Not bad." I turned, clipping on my mask to hide my red, embarrassed cheeks. Damn it all.

"Take the care! Do not steal anymore."**  
**

"No promises, Cutie." Irritated, I tried to think of my next move as I began to run.

"Perhaps I shall think of you, once in a while."

I tripped.


	2. Downtown

_Perhaps I shall think of you, once in a while._

I didn't expect a response, nonetheless _that_ one. Sure, I fight the Titans on and off, but it was enough for me to expect the same indignant harrumph I'd always earned when joking to the alien princess about her attractiveness.

Strolling down a city street in Downtown Jump, I sighed. My stomach growled at the fatty, salty aromas from buildings I passed, underneath a wine colored sky. I was still in my work clothes: some gray button-up shirt with a pattern; an embroidered emblem sat on its pocket. Frayed dark jeans. Skate shoes with bright color accents (these were popular). Silver studs and a matching chain, from some recent collection we were carrying in the boutique where I worked. My black hair, teased up with a little product in spiky little tufts, wavered in the wind while I waited at an intersection to cross the street.

Working retail wasn't particularly glamorous, but it was decent money. High-end brand shops paid a little better than regular shops, and the branch owner swears more things sell when I wear them to work. Either way the pay is enough to live in Jump, with a little extra for my... hobbies. I'm not like other masked villains, with rumors of a trust fund or sizable bank account. I had to watch my savings. At least being a working man seemed to be good cover.

Really, though, how good was cover now that Starfire'd seen my face? I wondered if she'd told the other Titans yet. These days were tense, and I just went through the motions, half-expecting Robin to bust into the shop with smoke bombs and handcuffs at any moment.

_What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I run? Why don't I run now?_

Those were the questions of the week. That unmasking came out of nowhere, and that kiss... well. Let's just say I've spent the last few days trying not to think about it at home some nights. I especially try not to remember it in the midst of a hot shower...

"Indeed, you are looking pleasant."

"E-excuse me?" _Fuck. _Where was my breath all of a sudden?

Wait, just how long had she been walking next to me? I nearly jumped out of my skin when she nudged me, confused when she gestured towards my clothes. "It seems that you are very stylish? Is this correct?"

"...Have we met?" Even _I_ didn't sound convinced of that bluff.

Her smiling face didn't waver; she totally ignored that. "You have often complimented me on my appearance. I assume the polite thing to do is return the favor? It appears you have put forth _the effort_ in your appearance today, correct?"

"...If you're gonna arrest me or something, could you hurry it up?"

"Do not be silly. I am only giving you the compliment. There will be no apprehension."

_Easy for you to say._ I didn't have the energy to correct her. Leaning on a pole I sighed. At the end of the day, this was too much to deal with. "Look, Cutie, I don't know what you're trying to do but this is weird." My eyes began combing the area for other Titans, glancing at rooftops, the sky, civilians passing by... I knew this part of town well, recalling the escape routes I could take if things suddenly became action-packed. "I'm just trying to get dinner. I'm tired."

The way she smiled, I just noticed, seemed a little strained. "Unless you intend to steal your dinner do not allow me to interfere. I am also the 'tired.' The day has been long."

Yep, that smile was pretty unnatural, compared to past encounters. This entire situation was, though.

"Um, not that I'm inviting you or anything, but I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to join me."

"I thank you." Her face relaxed a little. I think.

We crossed the street and walked shoulder to shoulder on narrower sidewalks. A few people stared, and I suddenly wished for a hat, or some sunglasses. The sky was quickly growing darker when we passed by a pizza parlor the Titans frequented. Looking for any expression on Starfire's face as we got closer, I cleared my throat.

"I'm, uh, gonna get a burger here." I gestured towards some outdoor stand, before taking a seat. It'd be easy to run away from there. Starfire, in tow, same strained smile across her lips, sat as well, and with no real words exchanged we ordered. Cheeseburger with extra pickles, for me. Vanilla shake, for her. She grabbed for my bottle of mustard and began pouring it in as if this was natural.

In silence, we ate, but nothing stopped my nervous glances between her and the bustling night life that began to build. Loud laughs in the distance made me jumpy. A pile of crumpled napkins began to build as I ate.

The loud slurping, exploding from Starfire's straw as she reached the end of her milkshake was the last thing I could handle.

"Okay, what gives? Starfire, you need to either attack me already, or explain what's going on. Isn't this some sort of harassment otherwise?"

When Starfire sighed and rest her head on my shoulder I jerked in my seat.

"As mentioned before, the day has been long."

I was getting downright tired of feeling goddamned heart palpitations in so many irregular ways today.

"I simply wished to spend time with someone who is kind."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

She didn't reply, but I kept still, panic never easing as the super heroine allowed the full weight of her head to rest there. It must have been nearly an hour until we left, and I'd shrink beneath every onlooker's nosy glance. Starfire's parting smile seemed more relaxed, while I tried to appear aloof, feeling exactly the opposite.

On that night and many subsequent ones soon after, I made a point to take cold showers.


End file.
